Inner Demons
by ConfessionsOfaTeenagedFangirl
Summary: Promt: "I would really like to see a fic where Kurt and Blaine are walking in Central Park and the run in to run of the guys from Blaine's Sadie Hawkin's dance." This was a Tumblr promt and was a bit difficult at times to do, but otherwise pretty fun.


**Promt: "I would really like to see a fic where Kurt and Blaine are walking in Central Park and the run in to run of the guys from Blaine's Sadie Hawkin's dance."**

**This was a Tumblr promt and was a bit difficult at times to do, but otherwise pretty fun.**

* * *

The sky was a brilliant shade of bright blue and there was hardly any cloud in sight. It was the perfect day for a walk, and that was exactly what Kurt and Blaine were using it for. Centeral Park was filled with people. Couples enjoying the time together; talking and laughing. Kids running in the grass and playing catch with dogs. Blaine looked over at Kurt and squeezed his hand lightly, finding himself thinking once agian how glad he was thata they didn't have to hide here. New York was a place where anyone could be anyone and there wasn't very many people who cared.

Kurt returned the pressure with ease, looking around. "There's a nice spot over there under that tree- what do you think?" Blaine smiled and nodded, happy just to have Kurt near him; it really didn't matter to him where they went. They could walk the entire length of the Park, and he wouldn't mind. As long as Kurt was there with him.

Blaine stopped in his tracks so sudenly that Kurt hadn't noticed until he was pulled back slightly. He turned and looked at Blaine, a wondering expression on his face "Blaine, honey, is everything okay?"

"Why don't we turn around?" Blaine suggested, seeming only to barely get the words out of his mouth. His eyes were not on Kurt, but focused somewhere in the distance. Kurt turned his head, trying to see what Blaine was looking at; there were a lot of people, though, and he couldn't tell who Blaine might have seen that caused this uncharacteristic reaction. It really wasn't like Blaine for his voice to sound so strained or his eyes to look so clouded. And though t sounded cheesy Kurt thought that Blaine looked quite plainly like he had seen a ghost.

"Blaine, what's the matter?" Something in Kurt's voice caught his attention, and Blaine finally looked to him. He tried and failed horribly on relaxing his facial muscles so that Kurt would think nothing was wrong. He thought it best to just tell Kurt the truth, he had never lied to Kurt before, and didn't want to start now.

"I just- there's someone over there who I think I know, and I don't really want to walk into him."

"Who is it? Do I know him?" Again, Krt started scanning the crowds of people.

"Well, you know _of _him." Kurt looked confused and Blaine sighed, he had been hoping not to have to explain any further but that obviously wasn't going to happen. "Remember a few years ago when you asked me to junior prom?" Kurt nodded, unsure what this had to do with anything. "Do you remember why I was hesitant at accepting the offer at first?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment, biting his lip as he did so. It had been a few years ago, after all and even though he made it a point not to forget anything that happened between he and Blaine, it took a few moments for him to remember exactly what had been said that night at Breadstix. "Yeah, you were talking about the Sadie Hawkins dance, right? And how you and a guy you had a crush on went together. You were waiting to be picked up and... oh," speaking the words aloud had caused him to put the pieces together himself. "So is that one of the guys who-?"

"Yeah. He looks exactly like he did six years ago. I just- what if he sees me and recognizes me? I haven't changed very much either..."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand sympathetically, "Blaine, that was years ago. What are the chances that you're both living in New York, and you both are in the same part of the park at the same time? And even if it were him, do you really think he'd remember you?" Kurt's words went unheard to Blaine, as his eyes srtyed away from Kurt and over to where he supposed the man in question to be. They widened and he turned in attention back to Kurt. Kurt had to strain to listen to the rushed words Blaine was saying, as his voice was a low whisper and the Park was noisy.

"He's coming over here, Kurt. He looked right at me and he saw me looking at him, so I can't even pretend that I didn't see him- what do I do?"

"Wing it?" Kurt suggested, not really sure of what to do in this situation.

A few more seconds passed and neither Kurt nor Blaine spoke... waiting. Blaine was pretending to be preoccupied by straightening Kurt's jacket when a voice behind them spoke, clear as day. "Blaine?" Blaine looked up and Kurt turned to see the man. He was... Kurt didn't have any words. He immeditely got the impression that the man was some stuck-up, private school, trust-fund daddy's boy who probably hadn't ever had to lift a finger in his life. He was wearing an expression that was mixed with curiosity, wonder and surprise. Kurt noticed that he looked kind of nervous, too. Good. That meant that he remembered what he had done after all.

"Daniel," Blaine said wth a curt nod. His jaw was set and Kurt could tell that he was biting his tongue.

"Wow. It's been a long time- What brings you to New York?" he was doing a poor job of trying to keep his voice light and casual; it showed quite plainly the nerves he was feeling.

"NYADA," Blaine answered tightly "and you?" Kurt could tell that Blaine was trying really hard not to make a scene, to just pretend like everything was fine. He squeezed his hand in support, letting hm know that he was still here for him. The movement, however small, was noticed by Daniel. His eyes flickered to their joined hands and lied there for the briefest of seconds before coming back up to Blaine. "Oh, well you know my dad has one of his companies here; I started working there part-time when I got into college."

Kurt held back his scoff- so he had been right about the daddy's boy thing. Daniel's eyes flickered once again to Kurt and Blaine's linked hands and Blaine toook notice of it this time. "Daniel, this is my boyfriend Kurt." He siad, with a new air to his voice. Almost as though he were daring Daniel to make a remark about Blaine being gay. Danile swalloed and acknowledged Kurt wth a nod before turning back to Blaine. "So you're still-"

"Gay? Yes, I am. And you can beat me up as many times as you want, but that's not going to change anything."

"Blaine, I-"

"You know what, Daniel? Save it. I don't care."

Blaine took a step around Daniel, who had a dumbstruck expression on his face and Kurt followed, leaving Daniel to stand there, confused, surprised and startled. He heard Blaine exhale heavily beside him and Kurt unhook their fingers, putting his arm around Blaine. "That wasn't how I was expecting that to go. You did good, Blaine."

Blaine nodded, but didn't feel so sure. He hadn't entirely told Kurt who Daniel really was. Yes, he had been involved in the incident after the dance six years ago, but the story was more complicated than that. He didn't want to worry about that right now, though. He just wanted to push all thoughts and memories of Daniel into the back of his mind and enjoy the rest of this amazing, sunny day with the only one who really mattered to him.

And that's exactly what he did. Because Kurt was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

**So this one actually tunrned out a LOT differently than had first intended and I'm not really sure how I feel about it but, you know, whatever.**


End file.
